Belle of the Ball
by Irrelevancy
Summary: No," came Tyki's voice, amused and teasing, if not slightly breathless. "I want to watch you a bit longer lovely..." FOR TYKAN WEEK AND HALLOWEEN!


**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND TYKAN WEEK!!!**

**x33**

**My crappy little drabble on the prompt "mask"~**

**This was written in precisely 16 minutes, so don't judge me on the whole... crappy quality of it...**

**But enjoy, anyways~~?**

**HAPPY TYKAN WEEK!!! (--again!)  
**

* * *

"Just fucking give it to me!"

Lavi started at the familiar yell. As he backtracked to stand in front of the door where the yell came from, he realized that there was something strange about it.

Well, sure, it was Yuu's voice. But when did the stoic samurai ever sound… desperate? Even if it's just a little hint of it, Bookman Junior's sharp ears caught it.

"No," came Tyki's voice, amused and teasing, if not slightly breathless. "Not yet lovely, I want to watch you a bit longer…"

Lavi blinked.

"You fuckin' pervert!" Kanda yelped. "You sick ba-"

To Lavi's surprise, the samurai's annoyed yell turned, in an instant, to a sharp intake of breath, as if Kanda had sucked air through his teeth. Then came Yuu's stuttering breath.

"F…fuck…"

Yipes. Lavi could feel the blood rush to his face. It's been a long established fact in his mind (along with many others) that there would be no such thing as a _chaste_ relationship when it concerned a certain Noah. But this was the first time the redhead had ever heard definite proof-

"St-stop it…! That's enou-!"

A hand flew to his mouth at Yuu's low sensual moan, and then Tyki's slightly out of breath laughter that followed.

"Ask for it nicely now, lovely…" Lavi heard the Noah mutter in a sultry voice, then a light sound as of skin brushing skin. The color of his face right now, Lavi was sure, could give his hair a run for its money. "Beg me for it, and I'll give it to you…"

"Ba-bastard…" Kanda breathed. A choked cry followed, then Tyki's low chuckle of mirth. "Just… give it to me…"

"Lavi?"

The redhead wheeled around at his name, and found Allen standing there, all dressed up in his Phantom of the Opera outfit (complete with black suit and cape, with a white mask covering half his face), looking at him strangely.

"What's wrong?" the British exorcist asked. Turning towards the door, his worried expression turned to one of annoyance. "Those two?"

Then, without preamble, Allen stomped forward and shoved the door open before Lavi could establish anything. The redhead was forced to turn again, all ready for a moment of absolute awkwardness, instead to find…

"Shut up Moyashi!" Kanda roared over Allen's giggling fit. "And quit staring, Usagi!"

The samurai's glare of Imminent Doom directed itself at Tyki, who was laugh quietly alongside the white-haired exorcist.

"Shut up, Tyki," he growled threateningly. "It's only because you said so that I put this fucking thing on. Now_ give me the fucking mask_!"

Bookman would've beaten him, if he had found out how long it took Lavi to establish the situation at hand. Kanda stood by the bedpost with Tyki besides him, wearing a lush lapis lazuli ball gown (of all things) and his hair done up. The Noah had a long arm stretched behind the samurai, holding tightly onto a pair of strings that connected to the corset of the blue dress, which was pulled taut, giving the Japanese exorcist a curvy figure. Tyki's other hand was held out in the opposite direction, holding onto a blue masquerade mask, covered with fine sequences and jewels.

…Oh.

After the initial shock had faded, Lavi soon joined his fellow exorcist on the floor, laughing their heads off, which only served to irritate Kanda more.

"Release me now, Tyki!" he ordered, cheeks flaming. "And give me Mugen!"

"It won't do to kill your friends, lovely," the Noah chided cheeringly. But he released the strings of the corset anyways, and Kanda drew in a much appreciated breath. The breath was gone as quick as it came though, when Tyki tilted his chin up and proceeded to ravish his mouth, as soon as the exorcist gave permission. Soon, the only sound in the room was that of two pairs of lips molding and sucking, teeth biting and nibbling.

Allen cleared his throat.

"Uh, Lenalee said we should go downstairs now…" the British exorcist murmured, flushing red as he looked pointedly away from the couple still engaged in an intimate make out session. Lavi, Lavi just stared, drinking in the sight of possibly the two hottest men he knew (besides himself, of course) intertwined around each other. Still, Tyki broke away, and Kanda amended the lost with a wilting glare sent at the moyashi, who promptly glowered back.

"Let's go, lovely," Tyki said with a smile, putting Kanda's mask on for him. Before the exorcist could protest, the Noah whisked him into his arms, carrying him bridal style, and made for the door in large strides. "Before Miss Lee gets mad."

Lavi knew though, as he followed behind the couple, that Tyki's excuse was just that – an excuse. For one, Lenalee wouldn't get mad for something so trivial. And two…

Well, if Kanda's red cheeks and the mysterious disappearance of Tyki's left hand was any hint, there was a pretty good chance the redhead's assumption was correct.

* * *

**A/N: At the risk of cliche, the ending was crap.**

**Reviews are relished!!!!!**

**^-^**

**Twix bars for everyone!!  
**


End file.
